degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Summertime
Summertime is the first and second episodes of Season 13, as well as the hour-long summer premiere. It aired on July 11, 2013. Summary Maya Matlin, Tristan Milligan and more get a chance to go to Paris for the summer and see new people. Unexpectedly, Clare finds out she has cancer and gets help from her boyfriend. Imogen tries to move on from Fiona by getting between Adam & Becky. Main Plot The episode starts with Maya and Tristan going into Degrassi when Maya sees a cute boy on the counter for camp she smiles and ends up falling and tripping over the sign for camp the cute guy look at her and smiles Maya smiles back and Tristan makes her turn around and gets her in the room. They are seen talking till Zoë Rivas a teen star walks in and Tristan is in shock, Zoë asks if there's someone sitting in a spot he says she can go Zoë sees Maya and asks Tristan if he wants to go to the Fefe Dobson concert he agrees Maya invites herself as well Zoë says she can go in a sarcastic way, Tristan says about her curfew she says she'll extend it. She feels upset. At the afternoon Maya,her sister Katie and their mom are out for ice cream discussing Maya's essentials for Paris when Maya tells them about Zoë and Tristan Katie re-searches the girl and sees her pretty and says she'll still Tristan. Maya then tells her mom about the concert Margaret says her curfew is 10:00 Katie tells her mom that the concert will start at 9:30 and says her curfew is at 11:30 no minute later which leaves Maya happily. That night Zoë, Tristan and Maya are in the concert until the security guard says it's 13 and older Maya then replies that she's 14 but the security guard doesn't believe her Maya walks out upset and fakes that she's a pizza delivery girl until Miles Hollingsworth III says it won't work and later helps her get backstage. Later Miles, Maya, Zoë and Tristan are walking to the concert when Tristan says about Cam and Zig. Maya then announces Zoë's character Gatsby Garcia was killed off on West Drive, leaving Tristan and Zoë mad. Zoë feels upset that she steps on her foot making her break the concert up. the gang is sen to concert jail. Later Miles' dad comes and lets all the kids bail out Maya is mad that Tristan is ditching her for Zoë and Tristan says she's ditching him for Miles which Maya finds stupid later Maya says she needs money for a cab so Miles gives her his credit card and goes excitedly. Later Maya gets home 20 minutes late so tries to fake no one came but it backfires by her mom and Katie catching her. Maya then argues with her mom and says she can't go to Paris later Maya says she hates her leaving upset. Katie thinks it's harsh and Maya says she never went to her experience Katie says she was doing school stuff but Maya says she was addicted to Pain-killers and Maya is at mad Katie and her mom thinking she should't go to Paris Maya later leaves mad and runs away. That morning she goes to The Dot with Tristan and says she should be a badass. That afternoon Maya shows up at Miles' house and meets Winston Chu his best friend, Miles and Winston are drinking and ask Maya if she wants some. Maya takes a zip and gets a text which makes her drop the bottle and Mr. Hollingsworth blames Miles and get in an argument. Later Miles comes out and decides to jump in the pool and Maya Leaves At home Maya returns and tells her mom she made a big mistake and apologizes for saying I hate you to her mom. Later she is seen washing the dishes and Katie asks if she'll miss her Maya says she'll be okay and her mom says she can go to Paris leaving Maya excitedly hugging Katie and her mom. The next day Maya and Tristan go on the bus to Paris talking when Miles and Winston come unexpectedly, Miles taps Maya on the shoulder leaving Zoë curious. Miles yells to Maya Looks like we'll be spending the summer together after all, Maya replies with I'm not spending it with you i'm spending it with my best friend. Zoë later asks "What's going on?" Maya says "Nothing." and Zoë replies to "Keep it that way.", leaving Tristan to say the summer's gonna be cray-cray. Sub Plot Clare and her Best Friends are on a shopping trip while talking about Paris but Clare's phone is ringing over and over Jenna and Alli ask what's going on Alli begins to worry about cancer but is Eli instead. Jenna and Alli take Clare's phone to see but they convince Clare to have sex with Eli. Later, Clare calls Eli and he answers thinking that it was Bret calling but is happy when he realizes that it is Clare. She asks him if it is bad time and he says it's never a bad time for her. Clare asks if he has seen the picture that she sent him and he says yes and if she is implying something. She says in order for her to not miss him that much, they should do something sexy. He asks what she has in mind and she says video chat sex. Eli is shocked but agrees and says they should do it later when he isn't busy. Clare asks if 10 o' clock is fine and he says yes and Clare is happy. Clare and Eli are online starting their video chat. They begin to strip when Clare's mom knocks on her door and says that the hospital called. Eli asks if anything is wrong and Clare says it's probably nothing and goes to talk to her mom. When she talks to her mom, she finds out that she has cancer. After the talk, Clare comes back into the room and sees Eli naked on her screen. She quickly tells him to cover up and that they should take a rain check. Eli says okay and Clare tells him that she has cancer. He quickly respond and says he is coming home. Clare tells him not to and if he does, she will be mad. Eli tells Clare he loves her and Clare says she knows and that she will be fine. During her stay at the hospital, Clare's strength crumbles. She packs up her things and begins to leave the hospital. Before she leaves, Clare stops outside her room and goes to sit in a corner to call Eli. Clare leaves a message for Eli and tells him that she knows she told him not to come back home, but asks him to return anyway and that she's scared. Soon after this, Eli appears and says he left right after Clare told him she had cancer. Afterwards, when they put the catheter into Clare's chest, a concerned Eli sits on her hospital bed and stays right by her side. Third Plot Drew and Dallas run the Degrassi Panther Summer Camp and Adam and Imogen are camp counselors. Adam is bummed that Becky will be spending her summer away at Florida surrounded by hot guys.Imogen talks to Adam and says that she is also bummed because of her break up with Fiona . The two make a pact to become camp besties. Adam, Becky, and Imogen are at the Fefe Dobson concert. Imogen asks Becky what it's going to be like having her old girlfriends with her while she is being a life guard in Florida and Becky says it's mostly guys. Imogen suddenly claims that she sprained her ankle and asks Adam to get her ice. While he is gone, Becky says that she will probably be surrounded by hot guys all summer too. She says sure but Adam is the only one who isn't revolting. Becky then gets suspicious and asks if Imogen is still into girls and she says that she is open minded just like Becky is. Becky then says that she better open her mind to the fact that Adam has a girlfriend. Then Adam comes back with Imogen's ice and Becky starts to make out with him. Becky asks Adam to go to a private area and while Becky is pulling him away, he turns around and thanks Imogen for whatever she said to Becky since he gets to make out with her. Trivia= *This episode premiered as a one hour episode. *The original names for this episode were "Baby One More Time" & "Are You Gonna Go My Way", but they were merged and renamed to "Summertime". *The title of this episode is named after "Summertime" by George Gershwin. *This episode takes place during summer vacation. *This is the fifth episode to take place during summer vacation. The prior four were School's Out!, Mother and Child Reunion, Degrassi Takes Manhattan, and Nowhere to Run. *This is the first appearance of Zoë Rivas, Winston “Chewy” Chu, Miles Hollingsworth II and Miles Hollingsworth III. *In this episode, the majority of the characters are preparing to take a trip to Paris. *Alli, Jenna, Connor, Maya, Tristan, Zoë, Miles, and Chewy are going on the trip to Paris. *Drew, Dallas, Adam, and Imogen run the Degrassi Panther's Summer Day Care as of this episode. *Becky and Luke take a trip back home to Florida in this episode. *Annie Clark, Justin Kelly, Shanice Banton, Jake Neayem, Daniel Kelly, and Alex Steele have been removed from the opening credits. *Fefe Dobson guest starred as herself and performed two new songs off of her new album. *Tori Santamaria was mentioned three times and Campbell Saunders was slightly mentioned twice when Tristan talks about Maya's past to Zoë and when Maya mentioned everyone leaving her and paused. *Hunter Hollingsworth and Frankie Hollingsworth are both mentioned and will debut later this season. *It is confirmed that Clare has cancer in this episode. *This episode reveals that Imogen and Fiona had been dating for 6 months, 3 weeks and 4 days. *In the first minute of the episode, an instrumental version of Stüdz's "Whoa California" is played in the background. *The theme song has been shortened to only ten seconds. It does not credit the cast anymore. It just features the letters of "Degrassi" with various cast members shown inside the letters. Then it goes to the end of the season 12 opening when Alli and Clare walking away, and the logo forms. * The cast is now credited over the scene following the theme song. The title of the episode appears, followed by the cast names. It appears that cast members will only be credited if they appear in that episode. *The theme song is still sung by Alexz Johnson, but is shortened and the new lyrics are, "Whatever it takes. (The best that I can be) (Ahh ahh) I know I can make it through." *Maya and Miles become acquainted. *Miles is revealed to have a hard home life. *Zoë and Maya start up a conflict. *Katie leaves for soccer camp. *Adam returns in this episode, making it his first appearance since, Degrassi: Las Vegas. *This seems the final appearance of Katie Matlin as a series regular. |-| Gallery= clurrsfabmilktits.jpg mayabeingfabwithtristan.jpg mayaworkinit.jpg thatnewbmiles.jpg zoeonabus.jpg Summertime.jpg Cap10.jpg Degrassi-premiere-party.jpg Degrassi-Preview-Clip.jpg cxvgdfgt.jpg dfgfrtg.jpg dsf3w4.jpg dsfre.jpg dsre.jpg errw43.jpg fghtr.jpg ftg4e5rt.jpg gfdte.jpg gh65i.jpg ghrft6.jpg ghty.jpg mbjhy.jpg rty754r6.jpg sd43fsf.jpg szewr.jpg t76567.jpg tytyl;.jpg uhi7t6.jpg fefe-dobson-degrassi-inset.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-11-14h34m28s30.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h33m14s62.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h32m31s146.jpg Degrassi_May7th_SS_678.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h31m40s145.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h30m18s92.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h27m51s157.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h12m31s172.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h09m41s0.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h05m27s35.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h04m11s39.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h03m21s49.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h00m52s96.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h57m40s232.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h53m50s181.jpg D13_April30_SS_1132.jpg D13_April30_SS_1222.jpg Degrassi_May7th_SS_041.jpg Degrassi_May7th_SS_328.jpg Degrassi_May7th_SS_516.jpg Degrassi_May7th_SS_921.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h45m33s93.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h46m05s175.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h46m36s247.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h51m42s238.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h52m51s150.jpg katies13.gif summertime1.jpg summertime2.jpg summertime3.jpg summertime4.jpg summertime5.jpg summertime6.jpg Siofusi.jpg Sidfu0p.jpg Roptifg.jpg Oroidfj.jpg Odisufg.jpg Fdkgpf.jpg Fdjgfgps.jpg Fdfpgi.jpg Er9ffk.jpg Dufoiu.jpg Pfdjudspf.jpg Opdfipo.jpg Iutrukj.jpg Fg4rh.jpg Dopfiup.jpg Dfye5rt.jpg 3r4gfdg.jpg Tyrydf.jpg Ty6567.jpg Portipo.jpg Fgr5ty.jpg Fghhdfg.jpg Fdglkfjg.jpg derpy love.png immybecks.png damnshitjustgotreal.png Wefg567.jpg S0f9uf.jpg Fdtr33.jpg Dgfh.jpg Dfgret.jpg 3rghd.jpg 0rferi.jpg Rtgbdg.jpg Rte45.jpg E45ffgd.jpg E5dfgdg.jpg 657gdg.jpg 56gdfg.jpg T4ert.jpg Rty56.jpg Rtyjjsd.jpg Mhgjhj.jpg Idtrdfg.jpg Ghjgj.jpg Fghfjg.jpg Etghh.jpg 45fghf.jpg 0-545fd.jpg Tyfjj.jpg Retryj.jpg Mfghwr.jpg Ghjfghd.jpg 5t6hgh.jpg 4-40dw.jpg Ytuytu.jpg Ryjgh.jpg Rtyhgfh.jpg Oyuty.jpg Hgfghqr.jpg Ghjjhe.jpg Gfhrt.jpg Retfdgw3.jpg Gfujyy.jpg Fdyrt42.jpg Fdgrdtrt.png Ertryty.jpg 9574fft.jpg Fgh.jpg Tytryrt.jpg Retgh3w4.jpg Ndgdfg.jpg Hjfghj.jpg Gfh5t6.jpg ;dsfjks.jpg Sdsglk.jpg Retgfh.jpg Oeriukdf.jpg Ldkjfl.jpg Kmfswe.jpg Fghrtr64y.jpg Fgghjk.jpg Dtert.jpg 57dt3.jpg 56ghh.jpg 78yuid.png 978ui.png 789uij.png 567tyug.png 7yutt.png Jkfljg.jpg Hgkjk.jpg Jkjflke.jpg Nfsfui.jpg Yurtfds.jpg T45sdf.jpg Rtgdgdf.jpg Ghhjert.jpg Afklsdjr.jpg Uuiyurtu.jpg Hkhjkrt.jpg Hgjjdg.jpg Gjkjhkrty.jpg Fgjkdlkfjg.jpg Bnhrt.jpg Bjghj.jpg Zzzre4e56.jpg Yz0w349.jpg Ywoerlsf.jpg Xysruoer.jpg Xsero454.jpg 87uig43rwed.png 877u.png 7yuh.png 67tyu.png 65ty;.png 98uioz.png Jkhkjcc.png Jhkj.png 87yuhi.png Kjhkj.png 7yuisss.png 89uijx.png jkkkhhhh.png 67tygkk.png kjklj.png 56ty.png 67tyuh.png 78yuijj.png 78tyuif.png 57tyu.png 68t7yui.png 98uioh.png 908io.jpg 43r3ew.jpg ythrt.png 43refert.png 78uyhtrte.png ghfhf.png 43redddd.png 87uyyy.png 56tree.png 876yte.png 2342r.png 34rwew.png 767y5trg.png 76uyht.png 34ewr4.png 3534534.png 43erw.png 45trewd.png 45tew.png 45ter.png rvtgfg.png 65trtr.png fred5.png hg5t45t.png htyhty44.png f54tre.png trrrrrrrrrf.png rttrtt54.png fhfgrr.png ytgre.png bgf4545.png bgtg.png 54terwww.png ghtrre.png fghgfe.png 54wref.png thtre.png 54trtre.png ghtr.png 56ytrefgfg.png 54terte.png 13600262_1706964406236221_2752260414101929fdfdfdfddf023_n.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo *TeenNick Promo:Your High School *New TeenNick promo *TeenNick Promo: Five Reasons |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Fefe Dobson as herself *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II Supporting Cast *Saara Chaudry as Madison Grant *Glen Cross as Bouncer *Aaron Giberson as Security Guard *Janick Hébert as Madame Jean-Aux *Richie Lawrence as Colton *Imali Perera as Marielle |-| Links= *Watch Summertime on DaClips (International) *Watch Summertime on YouTube |-| Quotes= *Imogen: "Come on co-counselor we're gonna be late!" *Tristan: "I have a feeling this summer is going to be cray-cray!" *School Marquee: "Degrassi Panther Summer Camp" |-| Featured Music= *''"Little Devil"'' by Lisa Donnelly *''"Don't Want to Feel Your Lows So Heavy"'' by Jennifer Hershman *''"So Hot it Hurts"'' by Kyle Richardson *''"Permanent Hesitation"'' by Born Ruffians *''"When It All Goes South"'' by Death and a Cure *''"Lift Me Up"'' by Mree *''"Can't Stop"'' by Tupelo Honey *"Whoa California" by Janie and the Studs (instrumental) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Season Premiere